


Be A Good Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Thomas Jefferson, Butt Plugs, Ew this is bad, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Smut, Top Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just simple smut because I have no life. Anywho. Enjoy. I guess.





	Be A Good Kitten

Thomas didn't know how he even got into this situation. He looked up at the man looming over him, eyes dark with lust and pupils blown to the size of cannon balls. He whined as Alexander grounded down against him, causing a smirk to grace the bastard's features.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Alex purrs, fingers teasingly tracing Jefferson's jaw, eyes alight. The latter squirms under the man stradling his hips, looking up at Alex with wide, innocent doe eyes.

He chuckles devilishly, leaning up to tighten the length of rope binding Thomas's wrists to the headboard.

"Safeword?" Alex suddenly asks, looking into Jefferson's eyes.

"... Vegas." He decides after a few heartbeats, southern accent heavy with lust and whorish want.

Alex nods, watching Thomas's body quiver under him as he teasingly traces patterns over his chest before trailing his fingers south. He toys with his pant button for a few agonizing moments before finally undoing it.

Jefferson gasps out as teeth suddenly sink into his mocha skin, marking him as Alex's. Hamilton smirks, licking over the new mark and getting off of the taller man to discard his pants onto the floor, stifling a giggle as his legs tremble a bit with the anticipation.

Alexander hooks his fingers under the waistband of Thomas's boxers, tugging them off and tossing them to wherever his pants went. He gently nudges the taller's legs open, smirking as he sees a butt plug nestled inside of him.

"What's this?" He purrs, eyes glancing up at Jefferson, whom's face is a dark red. His bites his tongue and rolls his head to the side, breaking the gaze, too embarrassed to even form a scentence.

Hamilton chuckles, moving his hot mouth to kiss and suck at Thomas's sensitive thighs, relishing the way the dark marks appeared on his skin and the light gasps coming from the latter.

He finally toys with the butt plug, smirking at the slight whine that comes from the other man as he starts pulling it out, setting it to the side.

"How cute. Mouthing me off today with a butt plug in. What a dirty boy." He smirks, diving down and licking at Thomas's stretched hole, tongue slipping in easily as Jefferson gasps and whines almost too loudly, bucking his hips back to get more of the blissful feeling coursing through his veins.

Much to his dislike, Alexander pulls away from Thomas's heat, now looming over him and pulling him into a heated, yet still sweet kiss. Jefferson melts into his advancements, eyes fluttering shut as he mewls into the other's mouth.

"Gonna fuck you now, okay?" Alex says as he pulls away to both pull off the remaining of his clothing and reach to grab lube from the bedside drawer. He dribbles the cold substance onto his aching cock, before he clicks the bottle closed and sets it awaym. Hamilton grabs Thomas's hips, squeezing them between his fingers as he prods at the latter's entrance, giggling at the needy whine that escapes his plump lips.

"How cute." He muses once again, starting to push his way into the intense heat of Thomas's ass, but not without the painful whining on the taller's part.

He finally manages to bottom out in him, huffing as they both start adjusting. Alex mumbles soft praises, drawing hopefully comforting circles into his hips with his thumbs until Jefferson moans quietly.

He takes this as a signal to start thrusting, smirking down at Thomas as he moans and whines, shifting and rolling his hips to gain more friction.

Alex helps him with this, starting to thrust harshly, at an almost bruising pace. Thomas's cries and whorish moans fill the room, Alex's undertoning grunts and quiet moans joining them.

Thomas screams as that blissful bundle of nerves is pounded into, a trickle of pleasured tears rolling down his cheeks. Hamilton shifts so that he's slamming into his prostate each time.

"S-So close." Thomas manages, voice hoarse from screaming out. Alex peppers kisses over his neck, "Cum for me, whore."

Jefferson cries out as he cums, splattering white liquid over his chest and stomach, heaving and crying out as Alex doesn't stop his rough thrusting.

His mind becomes a haze of white and overwhelming pleasure as he's fucked roughly in his most sensitive state. Searing warmth floods him suddenly as Alex releases, a gasp escaping his lips as he pulls out.

Hamilton pushes the butt plug back into Thomas, humming quietly, before he gets up to go grab a wash cloth to clean up the mess.

He chuckles as he finds Jefferson asleep on the bed, undoing the ropes and cleaning up the cum on the taller's torso, tossing the rag away and laying down beside him.

"Love you, Tommy." He breathes quietly before he, too, succumbs to sleep.


End file.
